dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Developer Dinosaurs/@comment-33367979-20171224210718
well i think i made a decently okay dev dino idea at last i litrally made a model for this thing in roblox studio, I think i`ll call it idominuszilla apearance a hothead megavore with terror plating and it grows to be twice the hotheads length but not height, its basically a hothead mega with abilities and attacks but things do differ differences: this thing has a zilla skull and has longer hands and legs, its black and has glowing spikes that run along its back and little blue glowing spiky bits all over its back that have ittle pulses running in them (doesnt do anything okay?) it has a ginormous spike on its tail surronded by dozens of smaller spikes making a giant mace on its tail. it also has glowing blue bits circling its back and tail Roar: a custom godzilla roar when it opens its mouth it throws back its head and its insides glow blue and the echos make the night eerie and scary walk: it cant ambush becaue when walking it sounds like its walking on garbage bags run: it drops to the ground and charges at you with its head bowed swim: due to its massive size it swims like a normal mega and if not in deep water it reveales its fins, like godzilla maturity: its tiny as baby, not even as big as a rex baby, at juvie though it grows to the size of a elder mega and a bit more, at elder its a titan STATS________________________________________ Hp:4200 its basically the health of 2 megas DPS: 306 2 bleed per hit (i dunno if this is more than megas but whatever.) DAMAGE AREA: in front of its head and a bit to its sides attack the sides and go near the back legs for best fighting luck defense: 40 ( i dunno 40 was just the first thing coming into my head) speed: 13-16 swim speed: 14-17 AOE: a 360 tail attack oxygen: 60 moisture: 0 diet: herbivore (i dont know why i made it that i just dont know) can pick up: juvie baros and anything smaller, can pick up plios and mosas but you`ll get owned if you try to do that in the water can be picked up by: violex behemoth Weaknesses: its a really strong hothead mega thats an apex, dont think that now your an apex of the water, mosas, plios, superchuchus, and lucas the kittygator are your worst nightmares to come across in the water, dont attempt to fight mutos in the water if you do need to fight a muto fight it on land and keep your back to it so that when you back up it`ll fly over you and you`ll hit it easier, do not attempt to fight gal baros or more than 2 megas or terrors at once as an underpowered dev dino you`ll die in seconds, do not attempt to pick up spinos if theirs more than 2 in water or on land or your gonna have a bad time. you dont need to fear mammoths or eos, dont let them ambush you and keep your rear end away from them and your good to go, if a croc is attacking you pick it up and drop it right in front of you, if you keep it in your mouth it`ll deal serious damage and you`ll be vurnable to attacks. theirs really no reason to kill or swim, your an herbivore life is easy your not really an apex predator sice you dont need to hunt :) Fighting against the idominuszilla: dont approach with an eo or mammoth, the weird hitbox of the hybrid kaiju will cause you to need to get close to deal damage, never use a baro unless its the galactic version, unless your wanting to die which you probably wont be wanting to. yutashu can deal some damage alone, bring a friend or two, even better 4 friends and you`ll over power the damn slowpoke in an instant. blackodile is good against it in the water on land you can try to flank it but if it grabs you and drops you n the ground in front of it and you fall upside down you`ve lucked out. Mutos can put up a nice fight against the idominuszilla but to be safe you should always be elder and have a friend or two helping you range it. CONCEPT: i`ve always said hothead looks like godzilla so i just made a hybrid with it it doesnt have much idominus in it though because i couldnt think of much but idominuszilla sounds so cool and damn this is going to take a long time to read isnt it